


A Light in the Dark

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex gets superpowers, Captain Marvel AU, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sanvers is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Alex goes missing in space, and six months later, Maggie and the others are worried that she is dead. But when her ship crash lands back on Earth, it is discovered that she isn’t missing but her experiences up there will leave her forever changed. How does Alex cope with her newfound powers, and can her relationship with Maggie and the rest of her family survive after everything they have been though?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, sorry for the delay, I was trying to post this earlier last week but I didn’t get the chance to until now, so sorry about that. This chapter was originally written as Day 1 of Pride Prompts 2019. It has been reposted from there, but I have a added a few things and changed some stuff so you might want to read this one if you were planning on giving it a miss until the new chapters or things might not make sense. Anyway, the next two already written chapters will be posted shortly, and there will be a new chapter posted later this week. I hope you enjoy!

_“Always.”_ The word had stuck in Maggie’s mind for hours today. 

_“I love you. Always.”_ Alex had said right before she left for work that day. She always did. It was her thing, and Maggie wondered if she did it for her benefit or her own. But it didn't matter because it made her heart soar and her body feel like it was on cloud nine even after 5 years of Marriage. 

_“I love you. Always.”_ Maggie shook her head and focused on the road. The journey to Midvale and Eliza’s house always seemed to get longer and longer each time she went there. Kara was spoiling her lately by flying her to and fro, but this time… this time she had to do this herself. 

The smell of the pine trees and the curving road brought her back to the first time she had taken this journey. It had been after Alex had been kidnapped and the Tank and Rick had almost destroyed them. Alex had slept the whole way as if just being away from National City had given her peace and Maggie had wondered why it had taken them three weeks after the incident to actually do this instead of just going right away. It could have saved them both some nightmares. 

Eliza had greeted them on the porch that afternoon, and had pulled Alex into a bone crushing hug that for once her girlfriend didn't seem to want to get out of. Instead, Alex had melted into her mother’s embrace in a way that Maggie had yet to see from her tough guarded girlfriend. It had made Maggie smile. 

Then to her surprise, Eliza had pulled her in for the same kind of hug and whispered to her and over and over again. _“Thank you.”_ Maggie couldn't help but cry.   
  


Halfway to Midvale, Maggie stopped at a Gas Station to fill up and get a coffee. She felt bone weary, but knew that the Coffee would help… for a while anyway. She leaned against the car as she waited for the pump to finish and took a sip of her coffee. From here she could smell the Ocean and she smiled reflexively at the memories the smell induced. 

_“Mags, Watch this!”_ Alex had said, flipping her body underwater and doing a handstand like a little kid. Maggie had laughed at the enthusiasm of her girlfriend enjoying seeing her relaxed and happy for the first time in weeks. After arriving at Eliza’s after settling in and eating lunch, their first stop was the ocean. Alex had practically dragged her to the edge of the beach and had stopped there for a long moment. Maggie had at first wondered if Alex had been afraid of the water like she had been struggling with at home, and she moved closer to see tears in Alex eyes. 

_“Babe.”_ Maggie has breathed feeling her heart break. She prayed to whoever was listening to give Alex this one thing. _Please don't let that Bastard take that from her too._

_“Sorry.”_ Alex had sniffled. _“These are happy tears. Fear has no place here… not with you by my side and not here in my favorite place in the world.”_ Then she had kissed Maggie’s forehead and dove into the water with a happy laugh. Maggie had just stood there on the shore grinning like a fool before diving in after her and kissing her senseless in the waves.   
  


A honk knocked Maggie out of her thoughts and she realized that the pump had turned off and she was done. Waving at the impatient guy behind her, she quickly cleaned up and got back in the car. 

The rest of the drive was uneventful and soon Maggie pulled her SUV into the driveway of Eliza’s home. The Danvers Matriarch was waiting for her on the porch. Quietly, Maggie got out of the car and got her bag from the backseat. She walked up the stairs and was pulled into a warm hug from her Mother in law. 

“Hey, Sweetie.” Eliza greeted warmly. 

“Hi Mom.” Maggie said softly. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes but she willed herself not to shed them. She pulled back and sniffled. 

Eliza gave her a knowing look and she quickly looked away. “The place looks good. I like the color and the new roof.” 

Eliza was quiet for a moment but then she spoke. “Thank you. The company did a really good job.” Then she moved away to open the door and she waited for Maggie to pass her to inside before following behind her. 

The house was quiet, and Maggie sighed at the stillness. So many memories… a hand touched her shoulder and she jumped. 

“I’m sorry.” Eliza apologized. “You didn't hear me call your name… I was just wondering if you wanted tea.” 

“Yes, please. Sorry.” 

“Don't apologize.” Eliza leaned over to kiss her forehead. “I’ll be right back.”   
  


Maggie sat down on the couch and waited for Eliza to return. The house was quiet.. too quiet. Maggie wondered how Eliza could stand it. She couldn’t. That’s why she spent most of her waking hours at the Precinct , the DEO or Kara’s place. Their house was too quiet without Alex. 

Eliza returned a moment later with two mugs of tea. She passed one to her Daughter-in-law along with a forehead kiss and then took a seat beside her. 

“So tell me the truth… How are you doing?” Eliza asked softly after a minute of silence. She already knew the answer as to put it frankly, her daughter in law looked like shit, but she couldn’t help but ask. 

Maggie sighed and took a sip of tea. “Not very well. I can’t sleep without her.” 

Eliza gave her a knowing look. “I understand that. It took me months to get used to sleeping alone after Jeremiah disappeared. Even now I still have moments when I wait for him.” 

Maggie sighed. “That was my next question. Does it ever get easier? I guess not.” She took another sip of tea. 

Eliza patted her hand. “You do get used to it I suppose, but that almost seems worse in a way. Because for a while it felt like I had forgotten him, like I moved on. But not in the way that you hope. If it wasn’t for my daughters I probably wouldn’t have survived those first few years.” 

Maggie nodded, knowing that if it hadn’t been for Eliza and Kara checking up on her, she might have been in a bad situation too. “It’s stupid, but a part of me hates her for leaving. I hate that she left me behind and went somewhere that I can’t follow. But then I feel guilty for feeling this way, because this wasn’t her fault or her choice.” 

“It’s not stupid, Maggie. I’m pretty mad at her too. I’m mad that she hurt you… I’m mad that I can’t fix this… but most of all I’m mad that she’s gone. I don’t know if she’s dead or alive and if I’ll ever see her again.” Eliza said softly. “But I also have hope. If there is anyone in this universe who will fight to get back home, it’s her. She’ll never give up, and we shouldn’t either.” 

Maggie sighed and then yawned, suddenly feeling her exhaustion catch up with her. Eliza studied her for a moment before pulling her in for a hug. “Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll wake you for dinner ok?” 

“Ok.” Maggie said, her eyes drifting shut. Then they opened with a sly look. “You drugged me didn’t you?” 

Eliza gave her a nod. “You need to rest Maggie.” 

Maggie figured that she should be upset, but right now she didn’t care. Her body craved sleep and if this was the only way she could take it, she would. 

“That was an Alex move… Mom.” Maggie mumbled, feeling Eliza gently take the mug from her fingers and placing it on the table, before helping her lay back and tucking her in with a blanket. 

“Who do you think she learned it from?” Eliza said, smiling softly. “Sweet dreams, Maggie.” She gave her a kiss on the forehead and left her alone to sleep.   
  


Eliza grabbed her mug and moved silently out into the deck. She sat down in one of the comfy chairs and looked out over the waves. This was always one of her favorite spots in the whole house. There was just something peaceful about sitting here and having the sky above you and the ocean in front of you. The girls and Jeremiah used to spend a lot of time up here stargazing. She smiled, picturing a tiny version of Alex on Jeremiah’s shoulders looking up at the night sky, giggling with pride as she remembered the names of the constellations. 

A tear ran down her cheek and she gently brushed it away, and curled deeper into the chair. The past few months had felt like a lifetime since Alex had disappeared and it brought up memories and a past that never healed but still ached under the surface. A part of her wanted to shut everyone out like she had before, but this time she knew better. Alex and Kara both had suffered so much the last time, and she would rather be dead than put Maggie or Kara though that again. 

Eliza sighed and her thoughts went to the woman asleep downstairs. Things were different now and she wouldn’t leave Maggie to fend for herself. Alex would kill her when she got back and Eliza would happily let her. Maggie deserved better… things had finally been going well for them. Alex was the Director of the DEO and with the job title got better perks and less field time. Maggie was Captain of the Science Division and between the two of them, this city was better protected than it ever had been. Eliza was proud of them both. 

Then Alex got the call of a distress signal on planet within our galaxy, Treiss, a world similar to ours, but instead of oxygen they breathed nitrogen. It was suppose to be a routine mission and Alex was only going because she was the only one familiar with space travel. Using Kara’s old pod, it should have taken her less than a week to arrive and return. But when that time came and went, they all knew that something had gone wrong. Now six months had passed and still there was no sign or word from her daughter. Her phone buzzed and she jumped at the sudden feeling against her hip. Quietly she pulled it out and raised an eyebrow when she saw that J’onn was calling her. She answered it with a soft, “Hello?” 

“Eliza?” J’onn said sounding out of breath. “ Is Maggie with you?” 

Eliza sat up feeling her heart start to pound with both worry and hope. “Yes, she’s asleep downstairs. I just gave her something to help her sleep 20 minutes ago. Poor girl is exhausted.” 

“Ok, good.” The Martian let out a breath. “I just wanted to make sure she was alright. I tried calling her cell before I got yours.” 

“Do you have news?” Eliza asked, trying not to get her hopes up. 

“Yes.” He said softly, and Eliza realized that he was crying. “We found her.” 

Eliza sucked in a breath and tried to drop the phone as her hands began to shake. “Is she… Is she alive?” 

“Yes. We are unsure of her physical condition at this time, but according to the scans on the pod her heart is beating. She crash-landed off of the coast of Japan, and we have a team deployed to bring her home. I'll be leaving now to try and make it as quick as possible.” 

“Oh God…” Eliza couldn’t help but sob. “Thank you, J’onn.” 

“Don’t thank me, thank your daughter. She’s a survivor, always has been.” Eliza could hear the smile in his voice and the pride and it felt bittersweet as it always did. She quickly shook her head to clear those thoughts and then asked. “Should I wake Maggie?” 

“Not yet… it’s going to take us a while to get her out of the pod and assess her condition before we fly her home. Let her sleep for as long as she can, alright?” 

“Alright.” Eliza sighed, feeling joyful. “I’d better let you go. Take care of her.” She whispered. 

“I will. Goodbye.” J’onn said before the line went dead. 

Eliza just sat there for a long moment before putting her head in her hands and wept. At last the wait was over and Alex could come home. Looking back on that moment, she wondered if she should have realized that it wasn’t going to be that easy…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter was originally written as Day 8 of Pride Prompts 2019. I made some changes to add more detail to the story, so it isn’t an exact repost. I hope you enjoy. Chapter 3 will be posted shortly, and a new chapter will be coming later this week!

It was dark out when Maggie woke up. She yawned and sat up to stretch her stiff body. She felt a little better, but now instead of exhausted, Maggie felt like a train had hit her. 

“Hey, Sweetie.” Eliza said, moving into the room. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sore. I don't think I moved at all.” Maggie said, standing up. “What time is it?” 

“4:30 am.” Eliza said quietly. 

Maggie’s eyes widened. “Damn, I slept 12 hours. I don't know when the last time that happened.” 

“Looks like you needed it.” Eliza sat down and pushed back a lock of Maggie’s hair from her face. “J’onn called.” 

Maggie’s heart thumped. “What…What did he want?” 

“They found her.” Eliza said, calmly. Although Maggie knew she was anything but. The older woman had tears in her eyes. 

“Is she… is she alive?” 

Eliza nodded. “But she’s unconscious and has a few injuries. He wants us there as soon as possible.” 

“Ok.” Maggie felt numb. “Let’s go.” 

Eliza nodded and moved to help Maggie up. Together they walked out the door and into the car. Eliza drove as Maggie didn’t feel like her head was centered enough to pay attention to the road. 

The drive was silent and each mile felt like it was ten long. Maggie wished that they could just call Kara and ask her to carry them to the DEO so that they could get there faster, but at the same time, Maggie knew that Alex needed someone to be with her… in case she woke up… or didn’t wake up. _Oh God… Please! Let her be ok._

Maggie felt Eliza’s hand curl around her own and she looked up to see that the older Danvers had tears in her eyes. “Don’t worry about Alex, Sweetie.” Eliza said, softly. “She made it to us this far. She won't give up on us now.” 

“It’s just hard not to imagine the worst.” Maggie replied. “Did J’onn tell you what was wrong with her?” 

“No, he said that they couldn’t explain it over the phone and that it was much too complicated not to talk about it in person.” 

Maggie sighed, and turned to stare out the window, never letting go of Eliza’s hand. _What the hell did you get yourself into up there, Love?_ She thought silently she stared out into the dark morning sky.  
  


They ran towards the Medbay at full speed, still holding hands. Maggie was afraid that if she let go, this would all be a dream and she would wake up back in Midvale on Eliza’s couch. _Please don’t let this be just a nightmare…_ She prayed and took a breath feeling a bit sick at the thought. J’onn must have sensed that they were coming, because he stepped out of a room and held out his hands to stop them. 

“Hold it! Just wait a minute!” He said. 

“No!” Maggie couldn’t take another minute without seeing her wife. “I don’t want to wait another minute. I need to see her, J’onn… I need…” She growled, but J’onn put a calming hand on her shoulder. 

“You will see her, but I need to talk to you first.” He said and for the first time Maggie caught a glimpse of pain on the older man’s face. “I need to prepare you for what you are going to see when you go in there.” He finished, his voice barely a whisper. 

“Oh god…” Maggie was normally calm under pressure and cool in a crisis thanks to her training, but now all that went out the window after six months of worrying, wondering and hoping. Her legs felt weak and if it hadn’t been for J’onn’s steady hand on her shoulder and Eliza’s hand in hers, she would have fallen. 

“Here.” J’onn said. “Why don’t we sit down and I’ll tell you what happened.” Gently he maneuvered them into the room next to the one he came out and closed the door behind him.  
  


The noise of the door closing seemed loud in the small space and it took everything Maggie had not to react to the sound. She felt raw and exposed and she just needed to see for herself that Alex was ok. The fact that J’onn had to prepare her scared her and she found herself running though all kinds of possibilities. The only thing she was sure of was that she loved Alex in everyone of the them and no matter what it could be she would see her wife though it. 

“Ok.” J’onn said, taking a seat across from them. He looked tired and their were lines on his face that she had never seen before. Maggie wondered when the last time he had slept was, and her heart went out to him. She had lost her wife, and he had lost his daughter. 

“So here’s what we know so far. Alex intercepted a distress call from the planet Triess and after consulting with both the President and NASA Scientists it was decided that Alex was the most qualified among them to answer the distress call. She took Kara’s pod and left on the mission, which seemed pretty straight forward. Report, Observe and intervene if necessary . She was due back in one week’s time, but she failed to report in and has been listed as missing in action ever sense.” He paused and then continued. 

“Today at a little after 4:50pm PST, a craft was spotting by the Japanese military entering their air space. It crash landed in the ocean a few miles off the coast near Tokyo. They sent a boat to intercept, and that’s when they discovered that it was a Kryptonian pod, and called us.” 

“Is she alright?” Maggie said, a bit testily. “Just tell us what happened to her!” 

J’onn sighed. “Alright… but brace yourself… it isn’t going to be easy to explain.”  
  


A few hours later, Maggie pressed her hands against the glass barrier that was separating her from her wife. Even from this distance, the glass was warm, and she winced at what it must feel like to be in the room. The sunglasses on her face helped some but looking in there was almost impossible too. Alex’s body glowed like a star and Maggie was frightened at the sight of it, even if she knew that Alex wasn’t being harmed by it. 

“My shooting star.” Maggie whispered and then sighed. There had been an accident. J’onn had told her, on another planet. An energy core designed to be able to reach the furthest reaches of the galaxy had exploded and Alex and another alien she had been helping had been caught in the blast. By all accounts, during the process Alex had absorbed the full brunt of the explosion and that energy had transferred inside of her. She had been knocked unconscious and taken by a hostile race in order to try and figure out a way to separate the two, but even after six months of torture and experiments their had been no success. 

Alex had somehow finally managed to escape, but she had been unconscious when they found her and she still had yet to wake up. 

“Maggie.” Kara said from behind her. “There’s some food in the break room. Vasquez’ ordered it for us.” 

“I’m not hungry.” Maggie said, crossing her arms. Her eyes never left Alex’s body. 

Kara sighed and moved closer. “You need to eat, Mags. When was the last time you ate?” 

Maggie shrugged. “I’m not sure.” 

“Then come on…” Kara tried to move her, but Maggie shook her head and planted her feet firmly on the ground. 

“No… I’m not going. I’m not leaving her again.” Maggie half cried, half yelled at her sister. 

“Ok, then… I’ll bring you something.” Kara said, pulling her into a hug. “You have to eat, Mags. Alex wouldn’t want you too…” 

“I’m so tired of hearing what Alex would want me to do…. I know what she would want me to do, trust me. But what I want right now is for her to say it for herself, goddamn it!” Maggie yelled, and punched Kara in the chest not so gently. Of course, it didn’t hurt, but the act of aggression took the Superhero by surprise. Sighing, Kara pulled her in tighter, until Maggie’s face was pressed up against her chest and the shorter woman was crying openly now. “Damn it, Kara! She better be ok… she needs to be ok!” 

“I know, honey… I know.” Kara soothed, feeling her own tears start to fall. She missed her big sister so much, but she had tried to remain positive and hopeful for Maggie’s sake. Relief and worry were waging a battle in the pit of Kara’s stomach and she felt like throwing up. 

They both jumped suddenly as a familiar voice startled them by saying, “Hello.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be posted here shortly! Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted as Day 14 of Pride Prompts 2019. I have added more to it to help the story along, so you might want to read it again so that the rest of the story will make sense. Chapter Four will be posted later this week and will be a new chapter. I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading! :)

The voice came from Alex’s room behind the glass, and Maggie and Kara looked up to see that Alex was awake. She was still glowing, but her eyes were open and Maggie could tell by her expression that her wife was scared. “Is anyone there?” 

“Go get the Doctor!” Maggie said to Kara, rushing over to hit the button on the intercom. 

“Yes, Alex we are here. Are you alright?” Maggie asked, feeling tears stream down her cheeks. 

“Who… Who are you? Where am I?”Alex asked, she looked down at her hands, realizing that she was glowing for the first time. “What… What is happening to me?!” 

“Just relax, the Doctor will be in to see you in a moment.” Maggie tried not to panic at the fact that Alex couldn’t remember her, couldn’t remember anything. She heard Alex whimper softly, and Maggie’s heart broke for her. “It’s going to be alright, Babe. Everything will be alright.”  
  


Alex didn’t quite know who the voice belonged to, but there was something about it seemed familiar. Something about it made her want to trust it, and so she did. She relaxed against the bed and tried to breath. She looked down at her hands again, seeing that her skin appeared to be on fire, even if it didn’t actually burn. She closed her eyes suddenly remembering a whirlwind of cold heat as the explosion hit her in the chest. She remembered someone screaming and then nothing…. Everything was blank before and after. 

“Agent Danvers!” The Doctor said, coming into the room wearing a funny kind of suit, and another person in a similar suit following behind him. “Just calm down. Everything is going to be alright, but I need you to try and breathe normally ok?” 

Alex tried, realizing that she was hyperventilating. She felt gloved hands touch her and she looked up into friendly green eyes behind the mask. 

“Hey, Alex.” Lena said, softly. “I’ve got something that might help you.” A needle pricked her skin and an instant later she felt herself start to relax. 

“Who are you?” Alex asked, leaning back against the pillow. Her body felt heavy and she blinked. 

“My name is Lena Luthor, Alex… We’ve met a few times before. You were in an accident and my team and I are here to help you. I gave you some medicine to calm you down. Your heart was dangerously close to exploding a moment ago, as your body chemistry is in flux. I know this might be scary, but I need you to remain calm and still ok?” 

“Ok.” Alex whispered softly. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. Lena’s hands ran gently across her body and as much as she knew that the touch was meant to help and to heal, it just felt wrong. “Who…?” She paused and looked to meet Lena’s eyes. “Who is that behind the glass?” She whispered softly hoping that the person couldn’t hear her. 

Lena gave her a sad smile. “Your wife… Her name is Maggie.” 

“My wife… but I’m not…” Alex’s voice trailed away as a memory of her kissing a woman in a bar entered her brain before fleeing away. It was a quick flash and after a moment she barely remembered anything about it expect the press of lips against her and a feeling of joy that had no other explanation. “I guess I am.” She smiled shyly. 

“You are and it’s ok.” Lena said softly giving her shoulder a squeeze. “You’ll remember in time. A love like that never dies.” She whispered back before continuing with what she was doing. Alex seemed calmer now and she let out a small breath that she didn’t realize that she had been holding. 

When J’onn had called her and asked her to come over here she was shocked. But then when she heard it was Alex and what happened to her, the shock turned into fear. Alex’s condition was serious… she had the power of a star trapped inside her body, one wrong move and either she killed herself or someone else. There was no time to waste, they had to figure out how to help Alex control the power inside her or find a way to neutralize it, without killing Alex if at all possible. The DEO Doctors weren’t sure that it could be done, but Lena knew that they had no choice. There was no way that she would let her friend die today… no way.  
  


Behind the glass, Maggie was in Kara’s arms watching helplessly. Alex was still scared and Maggie wanted nothing more to hug her, hold her close and never let her go. 

“Why doesn’t she remember?” Maggie asked softly. 

“The trauma of the explosion, I guess and who knows what kind of fucked up mind games those aliens did to her?” Kara said with a growl. Maggie chuckled, despite the situation. It always seemed so strange to hear Kara cuss, that it made her laugh every time. 

Kara shook her head at her sister, and kissed her forehead. “Don’t give up on her yet, Mags. She’s come this far, she’ll remember. Just give Lena and the Doctors some time to do their thing, and she’ll be back to normal in no time.” 

Maggie shook her head. “She’ll never be normal again. She has super powers now, you heard what J’onn said. She can learn to control them over time, they hope, but the effects of the explosion can never be undone.” 

Kara sighed. “I’m not the only Danvers who can fly now, and shoot things with parts of my body. That’s going to take some getting used too.” 

Maggie laughed again, although this time it sounded hollow. “Tell me about it.” She rested her hand against the glass, feeling the heat against her skin, and she wondered if Alex and her would even be able to be together after this with this power between them.  
  


Lena looked up to see Maggie looking down at her from behind the glass and she could see the sorrow and worry in her friend’s eyes. She looked back down at the woman laying in bed and vowed to do everything in her power to bring them back together again. 

_There has to be a way for Alex to control the spread and the intensity of the power. After all she had made it across the Galaxy with this thing inside her, and she didn’t overload at the time of the explosion. Something those Aliens did may have both helped and exasperated the problem. I really hope that with further testing they could find the issue and correct it, but first comes the hard part… asking Questions and hoped to god that Alex remembered in her current state. I don’t believe in a higher power, but if you are out there and are listening, please give us something to work with._

She sighed as she adjusted the probe that she was placing on Alex’s forehead. Then she nodded at the Doctor and moved to grab the monitor tablet from where it was on the table beside them. 

“All set.” She told him. 

He nodded and he moved to take a seat in front of the bed. “All right, Alex… I need to ask you a few questions. Are you ready?” 

Alex nodded and took a breath, and then the testing began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter Four will be posted later this week so stay tuned!


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex talk for the first time since Alex returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to @sralinchen for editing this chapter! :) 
> 
> Happy Reading! :)

Two hours later, Alex was asleep once more and the rest of the gang were gathered in the conference room. Maggie and Kara were curled up together on a couch in the corner, while Eliza and J’onn were talking softly to each other. 

Lena watched them silently loath to disturb them, but taking a deep breath she pushed the door open and went inside. She held the door open for the doctor to follow then shut it with a soft click. 

Every eye turned to look at her and she motioned for them all to take a seat. 

“So after conducting tests and conferring with the DEO team in charge of Alex’s care, I can conclude preliminary that Alex’s newfound powers are as we first thought something that she can learn to control. With practice and time, she will be able to turn them on and off if she chooses. Also, we are pretty sure that her memory will come back with time, and isn’t a side effect of her powers but of the trauma that she endured during the explosion, and with time and patience she should regain a majority if not all memories of everything that had happened before.” 

Maggie let out a breath and Lena saw Kara squeeze her hand and pull her close. Lena sighed knowing that this next part would be the hardest. 

“Waiting is going to be the most difficult part of this whole process. We have to wait until she is strong enough to do so to start therapy and such. Right now she’s a little malnourished and weak from captivity. But once we get that under control the rest should come easily.” Lena said softly. 

“Can we see her?” Maggie asked. 

Lena nodded. “You won't need the suit. Tests concluded that she is not emitting radiation.” She paused. “And you might want to lose the sweater. It’s a little hot in there.” 

Maggie got up, stripped down to her t-shirt and gave Lena a hug before quietly slipping out of the room.   
  


Maggie sank down in the chair, and sighed. Every part of her body ached with tension and worry. It had for months now, but she had ignored the pain. But today it seemed worse, probably because she had more to worry about now than before. Before, she had wondered if she would ever get answers about what happened to her wife, but now she worried if things would ever be the same again. 

Alex was here now, but yet she had never been so far away. A sleepy brown eye opened and Maggie sat forward giving the glowing woman a small smile. 

“Hi.” She said softly, not really knowing what else to say. Maggie wanted to kiss her, but she knew that it wasn't the best time. This wasn't her wife, even if she looked like herself, she was not. 

“Hello.” Alex said, her voice sounding a bit dry. She had a bit of confusion in her eyes, but they were friendly. 

“How… How are you feeling?” Maggie asked, a million other questions on the tip of her tongue, but this was the only one she dared to ask. 

“Tired.” Alex confessed quietly. “A bit hungry.” The hand with the IV rubbed at her belly. “I’m not sure when the last time I ate was.” 

The familiarity of the statement tugged at Maggie’s heart. She had heard that so many times from her workaholic wife, who tended to forget to eat when she was focused on a project. Maggie felt tears prick her eyes but she willed herself not to shed them. This wasn't about her, this was about Alex and making sure that she recovered from the trauma she had endured over the past six months. 

Maggie put on a smile. “What are you hungry for?” 

Alex frowned slightly, her eyes going unfocused as she tried to remember what she liked. Then she sighed. “I’m not sure.” She looked over at the woman who was sitting next to her, the woman she had been told was her wife. She couldn't quite believe that she had been, or was, she supposed, married to a woman that beautiful. Deep down she had always known that she was gay, but she didn't act on those feelings, or at least that’s what she remembered. But the idea that she was going to spend the rest of her life married to this woman didn't seem scary. In fact, to her it was the one thing that made sense out of all of this. 

“We are married, right?” Alex asked quietly, hoping to get this out in the open rather than tiptoeing around the issue. She also hoped like hell that this question wouldn't hurt this beautiful woman either. 

“Yes.” Maggie said, around a lump of emotion. “Do you remember?” She asked, trying not to sound hopeful, but if Alex remembered that then maybe this wouldn't be as bad as they were thinking. 

Alex sighed and shook her head. “No. I'm sorry.” She apologized. “Lena told me.” She watched the other woman try not to show how much that hurt and Alex suddenly felt ashamed that she brought it up. “Nevermind. I'm sorry that I asked.” She looked away quickly, hoping that her wife wouldn't be upset with her. She hated when they got upset… the things they did… she shivered. _No! That was them… this is Maggie, your wife. She wouldn't hurt you… would she?_

Alex felt confused and her head pounded. She closed her eyes and leaned against the pillow, the glow surrounding her body intensifying as she got more emotional. 

Maggie winced, sensing that she had upset Alex somehow, she reached out a hand to gently touch Alex’s. Alex flinched at first, and Maggie went to pull her hand away, but Alex relaxed and opened her eyes to look at her. Maggie’s heart broke when there were tears in them. 

_Keep it together, Sawyer._ She told herself. _This isn't her fault. Don't take out your frustration on her._

“Hey, it’s ok.” Maggie reassured her. “You can ask me anything.” She rubbed her thumb over the back of Alex’s hand, feeling the warmth of her skin. It was warmer than normal because of the glow, but it was familiar. Something in Maggie’s heart came back together at the small touch, healing some part of her that was long since dead. Alex was home and no matter the condition she was in, she would heal, and that was enough. 

Alex sighed, wiping her eyes with her other hand. “I… I don't mean to hurt you.” She looked down at their hands. “Maybe you should go.” 

Maggie didn't think that Alex really meant that, but that was her wife, selfless until the end. “Do you really want me to go?” She asked softly. 

Alex shook her head. “No. But I imagine this is strange for you.” She said, softly. 

Maggie sighed. “No stranger than this is for you. You’re the one who woke up with a wife.” 

Alex stared at her for a moment and Maggie wondered if she had said the wrong thing. But instead she was treated to the joyous sound of Alex laughing. She joined in until Alex winced with pain, tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks. 

“Ouch.” Alex said, but she was still smiling. “Oh, that was funny. Yeah, it’s a bit strange. But a lot about me is strange lately.” She motioned to the warm glow that surrounded her body. 

“It will get better.” Maggie reassured. 

“I hope so.” Alex said, the mood changing once more. Alex’s stomach growled suddenly and Maggie was reminded that Alex still needed to eat. 

“How about I get Lena and Kara to get us some pizza? Does that sound ok?” Maggie asked softly. 

Alex shrugged. “I’m not sure. I don't really remember what pizza is, but ok? I'm so hungry I’m about ready to eat through the blankets.” 

Maggie chuckled. “Don't do that. I’ll be right back.” Without thinking she stood and ducked her head to kiss Alex’s forehead. It wasn’t until she had reached the door that she realized what she had done. Her face blushing, she sighed, wondering if she should turn back to apologize or say something. But when no sound came from behind her, she chickened out and turned the knob and walked out into the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below! Comments make my day! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
